


(come down) come down from your holy mountain

by sakaamotos



Series: i guess they're talking about you and me [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bottom Sakamoto Ryuji, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Couple, Praise Kink, Top Akechi Goro, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakaamotos/pseuds/sakaamotos
Summary: "Asshole." Goro laughs."Your asshole, legally, for the rest of our lives."-Ryuji and Goro are married now, time for the wedding night shenanigans.The smut sequel to 'nobody will love you like (like I do)'.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: i guess they're talking about you and me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683571
Kudos: 49





	(come down) come down from your holy mountain

**Author's Note:**

> God is never going to give me my spinal cord back at this rate. So, here's the porny sequel to 'nobody will love you like (like I do)', because they deserve it.
> 
> Title is still from Bob Dylan by Fall Out Boy

It's much later that they're in bed, door shut, and the displeased sniffles of their dog from the other side, but Ryuji can't register that right now. He's stripped to just his boxers, sitting in Goro's equally naked lap, trading kisses, and shivering every time Goro's cock presses against him. 

"What do you want sweetheart?" Goro only breaks out the pet names in bed, when he's got Ryuji on his back or on his knees, nails digging into the mattress, and begging for more. Hearing it makes him whine.

"Want you in me." The night may have started with Ryuji to be the one to pin Goro down to kiss him, but he always knew it was going to end up here and god, he's ready for it. Goro smiles and kisses him softly, and then, using strength that Ryuji always seems surprised by, flips them so Ryuji is on his back, with Goro hovering over him.

"As you wish." Goro's voice is low and seductive as he leans down to place a kiss on Ryuji's cheek, a deceptively innocent move. The look on Goro's face turns wicked and the next thing Ryuji knows, his boxers are gone, leaving him exposed to Goro's eyes. Ryuji turns red when he sees Goro lick his lips. "God, your cock is so nice darling. Love getting my mouth on it." Ryuji whines and covers his face with his hands, Goro has absolutely taken him apart with just his mouth before. Ryuji's embarrassed by the memory of Goro working back to back orgasms out of him like that, Goro just chuckles at his reaction. "It's ok, I'll save that for another night." Ryuji drops his hands to glare at his husband.

"Asshole." Goro laughs.

"Your asshole, legally, for the rest of our lives." Goro gives him a proper kiss then and takes the chance to pull off his own underwear and toss it aside. Goro breaks the kiss to press a soft one to Ryuji's neck. "Indulge me a bit, would you?" There's confusion on Ryuji's face at that, but he nods. He trusts Goro and boy, that does something to make Goro's insides twist up. He got so lucky to have someone like Ryuji Sakamoto love him. "I love you." Another kiss to his lips. "I wrote actual vows before I realized that we probably wouldn't get to read them, but I still want to say them anyway." A kiss to Ryuji's cheek, with a grin as he feels it heat up under his lips. "I don't think I'd be here today if it weren't for you." A kiss to Ryuji's neck. "When you found me in that train station and decided you were willing to put our relationship back together, I don't think I ever imagined it ending up here. But it did, we made it, and I am going to spend the rest of our lives showing you how much you mean to me. Sometimes, I can't believe that out of all of the people on this planet, you chose me, but I am so damn thankful that you did. I love you Ryuji Sakamoto, and I adore you, and you are absolutely the best thing that has ever happened to me." Each sentence is punctuated with a kiss and by the end of it, Ryuji is definitely crying, but they're happy tears.

"Come here." Ryuji has his arms open and as soon as Goro is face to face with him, he wraps them around him and holds his husband tight. "I love you, I love you so goddamn much." Goro pecks kisses all over Ryuji's face, delighting in how it makes him giggle. "It was always going to be you." Ryuji says, through the giggles. "When I thought about what I wanted the future to look like, you were always right next to me." Now it's Goro's turn to tear up.

"Like I said, I'm going to spend the rest of our lives making sure I'm worthy of that choice." They share a kiss then, deep, full of passion.

"You already are." Ryuji says when that kiss ends. Goro has to kiss him again and they're reminded by their bodies of what they were doing before Goro turned on the sap. "Goro, please, I need you." Goro reaches for the lube and wastes no time getting Ryuji worked up to two fingers, he's had years of practice after all. Ryuji's fingers are digging at his shoulders, desperate for more, so Goro pulls his fingers back and returns with three, seeking out the one spot he knows will make Ryuji fall apart.

He knows he's found it when Ryuji only just muffles his scream. Goro smirks.

"No need to be quiet darling, I want to hear you." Ryuji whines at that and then moans loudly when Goro targets that spot inside him. Goro holds back a laugh when he hears an annoyed huff from outside their door.

"Goro,  _ please _ , wanna feel you in me!" Fuck, Ryuji knows that Goro will absolutely give him whatever he wants if he begs. Goro pulls his fingers out, lubes up his cock, and very carefully, presses himself into Ryuji. "God!" Ryuji sounds breathless already and Goro isn't even halfway in. "Fuck, always so good." Goro leans down to kiss him while he slides the rest of the way in.

"Shit, so tight, so warm." Beneath him, Ryuji is shaking.

"Mmm, full, feels good." Ryuji always gets a little stupid off of Goro's cock, but the emotions from getting married have definitely heightened that feeling. Another kiss and Goro starts to move.

"God, you feel so good, always take my cock so well." Ryuji mewls at the praise. "Love making you fall apart like this." Ryuji's nails are turning to claws across his back, and Goro loves that, loves being marked by Ryuji however he can be. "You're gonna cum soon, aren't you?" Ryuji nods, he can feel his orgasm building up in his core. He's so close and Goro knows exactly how to get him there. "You gotta cum for me sweetheart. If you want me to fill you up, you gotta cum first. That's what good boys do." It's the praise that gets to him, like a lightning bolt down his spine, and it tips him over that edge and into the free fall of orgasm.

He thinks that he does actually scream.

Goro follows right behind him, the pressure around his cock too much for him to not, and he bites down on Ryuji's shoulder, his own mark to match the ones left on him. In the moments directly following their orgasms, they lay there, breathing heavily, coming down from the emotional intensity in bits and pieces. It's Ryuji who speaks first. 

"People who say that marriage ruins your sex life clearly never had a sex life to begin with." Goro laughs.

"God, I love you." He reaches up to kiss Ryuji, and then carefully pulls out, smiling a bit when Ryuji grumbles. Goro flops over to the side, but quickly pulls Ryuji to him to hold. "We should probably clean up." Ryuji grumbles again. 

"Cleaning up is for other people." Goro chuckles and kisses Ryuji on his shoulder. 

"I love you, Ryuji Sakamoto." Ryuji smiles and settles more into Goro's arms.

"Love you too, Goro Sakamoto."

And outside their bedroom door, their dog drops herself down onto the floor with one of Goro's good loafers. Teach them a lesson about locking her out of the bedroom so they can have sex.

**Author's Note:**

> Ryuji and Goro are dog parents. They have a beagle and her name is Robin and she is so tired of her dads locking her out of the bedroom just so they can have sex.
> 
> Find me on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/sakaamotos) and on [tumblr](https://sakaamotos.tumblr.com)


End file.
